


Enjoy the little things

by Albatchy



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, only art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albatchy/pseuds/Albatchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here are the drawings I made for catmeovv, for the Les Mis Trick or Treat exchange.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Musichetta...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catmeovv](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=catmeovv).



> Here are the drawings I made for catmeovv, for the Les Mis Trick or Treat exchange.

 


	2. ...AND Eponine at the beach




	3. Gardening Cosette

 


	4. Lazing on a Sunday Afternoon

 


End file.
